On The Run
by Duck Life
Summary: What if Edward had stepped into the sun in Italy? What if he was able to escape with Bella before the Volturi caught them? Bella and Edward are on the run, and no one knows how it's going to end...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

I ran as fast as I could, yelled as loud as possible, but Edward neither saw nor heard me. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched Edward step into the sunlight. For a moment, I actually skidded to a stop. Thousands of rainbows shimmered off of him, glittering on the red brick ground. I was awestruck by his gloriousness. And then reason, logic, and priority caught up with me.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, I'm alive! I'm alive, Edward! Get out of the sun! It's me! Bella!" I shouted, forcing my legs to sprint towards the god-like vampire standing next to the clock. "Edward!" I screeched, my voice cracking. Heads were beginning to turn, to see the unreal phenomenon that was a vampire in the sun. Unthinkingly, as soon as I was close enough, I slammed into him. His arms caught me, and, finally, he opened his eyes. I gasped for breath, trying to get him out of the sun. "Edward-" But he put his long, icy finger over my lips.

"That was rather fast." I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Edward, we have to get out of here," I hissed. He smiled. "Edward!" I yelled. He frowned, and sniffed my hair.

"You smell the same as always, so maybe this _is _hell," he mused. I understood.

"Edward! You're not dead! _I'm_ not dead! We're both alive, and if you'd like it to stay that way, get out of the sun!" Understanding crossed his face.

"We have to get out of here." He swung me over his shoulder and jumped onto the wall, crawling up it like a spider. Several people screamed. I clung to his neck and shut my eyes, but not fast enough to not see the cloaked figures gliding towards us…


	2. In The Woods

I must have fainted while Edward was running. Clearly, the exhaustion and stress had overcome me. Hours later, I awoke in what looked like a forest. My only clue, however, was the green-tinted light brightening Edward's face and the peaceful sounds of birds flitting about. Edward looked worried. I could feel his arm cradling me. His other hand was against my forehead. "Bella?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I nodded meekly. His brow smoothed, but his eyes remained anxious. "How do you feel?" he inquired calmly. Something was wrong with his voice- something was missing from it. I felt like he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly wishing that I could take the words back. _Everything _was wrong. If my memory served correctly, the Volturi were after us. Alice was probably still trapped in Volterra, and Charlie didn't know where I was. To top it off, I was stuck in the woods with the heartache I had been battling for the past months. Stupidly, I began to cry.

"Bella, Bella," crooned Edward, stroking my hair. "Please don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm…not," I blubbered, tears streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto the earthy ground. "It's just…I'm- fine," I lied, turning away from his concerned face. I didn't want to look at him. He was too beautiful, too much of a remembrance of the time when I had been _his_. He held me against his shoulder firmly and stroked my hair until my sobs ceased. He hadn't grabbed his shirt in the haste to escape the Volturi, and I shivered against his bare chest. Immediately, Edward realized this and pushed me back. I sat up against a tree trunk and dried the tears that were still on my cheeks. Edward watched me carefully. "Are they still following us?" I whispered.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
